


Valentine's Day Blunders

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony gets Pepper a Valentine’s day gift.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish I had something to do with this and could make money off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Blunders

“You bought me a car.” 

“It’s not just any car,” Tony said. “It’s a great car. Look, I know you need a new car.”

The corners of Pepper’s mouth turned down. “Tony, Happy drives me everywhere.” 

“He might need a day off.”

“And then I’ll have someone else drive me.” 

“You might decide not to come in to work.”

“I might, but that’s highly unlikely, since I live in the office now.” She gestured up at Stark Tower. “Or I’d take a cab.”

Tony folded his arms, pursing his mouth. “So, you don’t like it?” 

“I think,” Pepper said, patting his chest affectionately, “you forgot it was Valentine’s day until Bruce, or Steve told you. And you hurried out and got me the first thing that caught your eye.” She turned toward the car pointedly. 

“It’s better than gas station carnations, isn’t it?” 

Pepper seemed to consider this. “Well, on a scale of one to ten, I’d say you’re batting about a four and a half, Mr. Stark.” 

“I could do better?” Tony gave her his best puppy eyes. “Just tell me what you want.” 

“How long have we been together? You should know what I want,” Pepper said, leaving him and heading for the elevator. 

“You know, this was a lot easier when you just took my credit card and bought what you wanted for yourself,” he called after her. 

“Not good enough. We weren’t dating then,” Pepper said over her shoulder.

Tony kicked the tire of the car lightly. “Well, damn.” Maybe it wasn’t too late to buy out a florist and sprinkle the petals in their bedroom. Hey, it worked in some of those cheesy girly movies, maybe Pepper’d like it. 

“Jarvis, I need you to find me a good florist.”

“Miss Potts didn’t like the car, I take it?” Jarvis asked. 

Why did he program his A.I. with sarcasm, anyway? “Whether she did or did not, I need a good florist.” Tony fished in his pockets, finding keys to Pepper’s car. “Hurry it up, I haven’t got all day!” 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis sighed. 

If nothing else, flower petals were worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: MCU, Tony/Pepper, the billionaire playboy superhero equivalent of petrol-station carnations.


End file.
